Lista najwyższych budynków na świecie
200px|thumb| [[Taipei 101 to najwyższy ukończony wieżowiec na świecie – prowadzi bowiem w kategorii mierzenia wysokości do strukturalnego wierzchołka. Przewodzi on w sumie w 3 z 4 kryteriów pomiaru wysokości budynków ukończonych, a w jednej z nich najwyższy jest Sears Tower ]] 200px|thumb|[[Petronas Towers - najwyższe bliźniacze wieżowce świata]] 200px|thumb|[[Sears Tower ]] 200px|thumb|[[Empire State Building ]] 200px|thumb|[[Chrysler Building ]] Wieżowce są dziś nieodzownym elementem wielu światowych metropolii. W coraz większej liczbie miast powstają coraz wyższe budowle. Ich przeznaczenie obecnie zmienia się i teraz częściej budowane są wieżowce w których mają mieszkać ludzie, lub wielofunkcyjne budynki spełniające rolę zarówno biurowców, apartamentowców jak i innych. W Azji buduje się coraz więcej coraz wyższych budynków. Znaczna większość budynków są to biurowce, jedynie nieliczne są apartamentowcami lub mają różnorakie przeznaczenie. Z racji tego, że jest to lista drapaczy chmur (definicja wieżowca), to w artykule nie uwzględniono innych wolno stojących budowli niebędących wieżowcami oraz innych konstrukcji nie będących strukturami wolno stojącymi (maszty z linami napinającymi). Stąd brak takich budynków jak np. CN Tower. Oprócz tego uwzględniane są tylko budynki ukończone. Lista wszystkich najwyższych wolno stojących budowli znajduje się tutaj. Definicja wieżowca Wieżowiec to nadziemna budowla wolno stojącą posiadająca fundamenty i dach, w której przynajmniej 50 procent jej wysokości jest wykorzystana na piętra użytkowe. To kryterium odróżnia drapacze chmur od różnego rodzaju wolno stojących wież telewizyjnych (w których użytkowe piętra to jedynie galerie widokowe i restauracje) i kominów (pojęcie piętra tu nie występuje). Dodatkowym warunkiem, który musi być spełniony, by budowlę nazwać wieżowcem jest oczywiście odpowiednio duża wysokość budynku. Definicja wieżowca na stronie CTBUH. Kryteria pomiaru wysokości budynków Do roku 1996 wysokość budynków była mierzona do tzw. strukturalnego wierzchołka, czyli do najwyżej położonej integralnej części wieżowca. Do tej wysokości wliczały się iglice, natomiast nie uwzględniano masztów i anten, które można łatwo zdemontować lub podwyższyć. W związku z budową Petronas Towers i sporem o miano najwyższego budynku z Sears Tower, organizacja Council on Tall Buildings and Urban Habitat postanowiła stworzyć kilka kryteriów mierzenia wysokości drapaczy chmur: 1. Wysokość do strukturalnego (architektonicznego) wierzchołka: ta kategoria była jedyną, która istniała do 1996 roku. Uznawana jest za główne kryterium oceny wysokości drapaczy chmur. Wysokość wieżowca mierzona jest do iglicy lub dachu (w przypadku braku iglicy). Iglicę uważa się za integralną część budynku, której nie można zdemontować ani zmodyfikować po sfinalizowaniu budowy. Nie wliczane są maszty, anteny czy flagi na szczytach budynków, gdyż te elementy można łatwo dodawać i usuwać już po dokończeniu architektonicznych prac nad budynkiem. Lista najwyższych budynków na świecie z oficjalnej strony organizacji 'Council on Tall Buildings and Urban Habitat'.Lista najwyższych budynków na świecie ze strony skyscraperpage.com. 2. Wysokość do dachu. 3. Wysokość do najwyższego punktu budynku (wysokość absolutna): do wysokości budynku wliczane są anteny ,maszty i inne konstrukcje umieszczane na szczycie wieżowca. 4. Wysokość do najwyżej usytuowanego piętra: brane są pod uwagę piętra stale użytkowane, a więc piętra służące obsłudze technicznej nie są wliczane. Obecnie w 3 z 4 kategorii (w tym w najważniejszej – do strukturalnego wierzchołka) najwyższym ukończonym wieżowcem na świecie jest Taipei 101 . W kategorii wysokość do najwyższego punktu budynku prowadzi Sears Tower. Już wkrótce po ukończeniu we wszystkich kategoriach będzie prowadzić Burj Dubai. Najwyższe wieżowce na świecie (100 najwyższych – wysokość do strukturalnego wierzchołka) Najwyższe wieżowce na świecie (10 najwyższych – wysokość do dachu budynku) Najwyższe wieżowce na świecie (10 najwyższych – wysokość do najwyżej położonego i stale używanego piętra) Najwyższe wieżowce na świecie (30 najwyższych – wysokość absolutna) Tytuł chronologicznie najwyższego wieżowca Zobacz też *Lista najwyższych wolno stojących budowli na świecie, *Lista najwyższych na świecie budynków w trakcie budowy, *Lista najwyższych budynków w Europie, *Lista najwyższych konstrukcji w Polsce, *Lista najwyższych kominów na świecie, *Lista najwyższych wież na świecie.